1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming device having a card game, in which a player may enjoy squeezing tactics, and a method for display control therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
There had been proposed many gaming devices to provide virtual games implemented on displays with the assistance of digital equipments instead of using real items such as slot machines and cards, in which games in the real world are ingeniously adapted to virtual worlds on the displays. These gaming devices generally succeed in implementing simple actions of the real games, such as dealing cards, taking bets and judging who is a winner. However, sensitive and complex schemes, such as any tactics among players, are uneasy to be implemented in these gaming devices.
In real casinos, a variety of card games, such as poker, blackjack and baccarat, are played. Some card games have gaming schemes to allow players to carry out so-called squeezing tactics. Here, the term “squeezing”, which may be alternatively referred to as “peeking”, means an act of looking deliberately and slowly at faces of face-down cards in part, by raising corners or edges thereof slightly, and without removing them from the table. By squeezing, one player can know a tip of the card in part without informing the other players. This tactics produces prominent mental effects on the other players and hence increases entertainment and enjoyment of the games.